a light touch
by SeventySevenDwarfs
Summary: Naruto had kissed Sasuke in class per accident, but now he wants a real kiss


A light touch – SasuNaru

It was getting dark, you know that kind of dark when heaven turns orange and a slightly cold breeze starts flowing around. The gentle breeze touched Naruto's body and he shivered. When you have sweat this much, you probably shouldn't stand in the cold. But Naruto couldn't anything about it, he felt paralyzed of what has just happened. He touched his lips, he still felt Sasuke's gentle lips on his own. He sighed, the lips felt so soft and sweet. He wanted to be able to touch them again, but now on purpose. He didn't like the idea that his first kiss was stolen just because a guy behind him pushed him on Sasuke and that way their lips touched.  
Naruto leant against a tree and slowly went down to the ground and sat to watch the sky. It was unknown how many hours have past, but when he came back to reality he noticed it was already night and stars were shining above in all their glory.  
"They look so peaceful", Naruto thought, "I wish I could also get some peace in mind."

Sasuke was walking through the fields and thought about what happened that day. He stopped and closed his eyes to feel the light cold breeze of an evening. He liked evenings, this was the time all the annoying fan girls sat at home and were washing their hair, checking for pimples, wearing some kind of ugly masks to make their skin more beautiful. But ever since Itachi left home, he didn't feel interested in girls. "Must be some kind of trauma," he thought. Sasuke never expected Naruto to kiss him, and to be true he actually didn't mind the feeling. It was soft, gentle, warm and sweet. That feeling made his heart beat faster with joy. He stopped and shook his head flustered. He leant against a tree just on the other side from Naruto without even knowing it.

Suddenly Naruto felt something move behind him, so as quietly as he could, he stood up and went to look what it was. His heart skipped a beat nervously as he saw Sasuke sit just on the other side spaced out. He was beautiful to look at, at night. His pale skin was lighted by the moon, his black eyes reflected the stars and his hair moved around because of the breeze. Naruto didn't realize he was staring until Sasuke turned his head towards him making Naruto's heart skip yet another beat.

Sasuke felt someone look at him, no not looking, staring at him. He slowly moved his head to know who it was. At first he couldn't see well, because it was dark and the person stood just in the shadow. But as soon as moon got out of the clouds, he could clearly see the blond hair and the blue eyes. "Naruto," Sasuke whispered as he stood up.

Naruto was ready to run away when he saw Sasuke stand up, but his body wouldn't listen to him and instead he went straight to Sasuke, blushing. When he approached Sasuke, he was very close, close enough to feel Sasuke's warm breath mixed with the cold breeze.

Sasuke didn't expect Naruto to go to him when he stood up, so he was pleasantly surprised. He felt Naruto's warm breath which was fighting the cold breeze. Without even knowing what he was doing, he automatically got even a bit closer to Naruto, it was as if the whole world suddenly disappeared and they were completely alone. Sasuke's heart started beating faster and his face got a light beautiful blush. Without thinking he lightly kissed Naruto and then suddenly with a great realization, he ran off.

Naruto fell down to the ground. Sasuke had just kissed him and then ran off. "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" Naruto shouted helplessly. The sun was lazily coming up and he remembered that in an hour Kakashi will train him, Sasuke and Sakura. He got up and went already to the place.

When arrived at the place, his eye's met Sasuke's. Once their eyes met, they turned away from each other blushing. "Good morning," Naruto said and got only a "Humph, whatever dobe" back. Sakura wasn't there yet, so this was Naruto's chance, it was now or never. Naruto jumped on Sasuke, tackling him, and pinned him to the ground. "Now, I can finally do what I wanted," Naruto said. And with that he leaned in and kissed Sasuke completely on the mouth. When they finally parted, it was as if something turned on a switch and Sasuke hugged naruto not letting him go.  
"Thank you", he whispered in Naruto's ear.


End file.
